Ten More Thoughts, on Shuffle
by prosecutorial
Summary: Another one of those "write to 10 songs that come up on shuffle" meme-like things, written for fun.


_Summer in the City - Regina Spektor_

Mia shuffled some papers around on her desk. It was days like these that she yearned for something long gone.

She accepted some files from her hapless protégé and she glanced over them briefly before callously discarding them on her desk.

"Diego..." she muttered.

"What was that, Chief?" her protégé asked.

"Oh...it's nothing, Phoenix."

But she could have sworn she saw his shape, in Phoenix no less. She shook her head.

"It must be the heat or something," she mumbled.

...

_Lady DaDa's Nightmare - MGMT_

It all seemed so perfect. A field of burgers, who could ask for more!

It seemed perfect, but she knew there was something, something creeping in the shadows.

That's when Maya heard it - a thunderous thumping behind her. She felt it shake her very being, and she began to run.

She ran all the way to a cliff, where she met the source of the thumping head-on.

The judge towered over her, gavel in hand.

"GUILTY," he grumbled, his gavel raised high above her head.

That's when Maya woke up.

...

_The Reeling - Passion Pit_

I still can't really believe all that's happened.

I love Trucy to death, and Apollo is shaping up to be a fine defense attorney. But I can't help but feel this kind of emptiness that was left when I was first stripped of my badge.

I think this is starting to change, though.

After being at the helm of the Jury System project, I feel I can actually make a difference now, even if it is behind the scenes. This behind the scenes work is just what I need, in fact. After being at the forefront of the court, it's time to let these kids shine.

...

_New Soul - Yael Naim_

"Now, Franziska," Edgeworth began, "you are still naive to the ways of the world. You can't just go to America and prosecute, even if you do have your badge."

"And why not?" Franziska queried, bending her riding crop in her hands. "I know all there is to know about everything." She pointed her crop at Edgeworth. "Unlike you, little brother, I am very savvy about the ways of the world."

"I'm sure you are," Edgeworth replied sternly. "But America is a different place than Germany. I fear for your safety, is all."

Franziska snapped her crop on the table.

"I wish for you to have more faith in me, Miles! I can do it by myself, and I can do it better than you ever could!"

Edgeworth sighed. This was a battle he would surely lose, and so he merely shrugged and conceded.

...

_Neighbor - Band of Horses_

The autumn leaves fluttered across the road as Phoenix walked along it. The park was all but empty, and the silence was welcome to the exhausted lawyer.

He plopped himself on the bench and watched the wind blow more leaves off of the shedding trees.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Phoenix looked up to a seemingly-friendly Edgeworth, also looking somewhat sleep-deprived.

"Not at all." Phoenix slid over to make room for him, and he sat with a sigh.

"That case was..." Edgeworth began his thought, but didn't complete it.

"Yeah...it was..." Phoenix replied drowsily.

The two men watched the boughs of the aged trees sway in the breeze, letting leaves fall without a fight.

"You look...awful," Edgeworth remarked suddenly.

Phoenix laughed once.

"So do you," he said back.

The men shared a weak laugh, but one that was needed by both.

...

_Run For Your Life - The Beatles_

Tears formed in the corners of Iris's eyes. She couldn't believe what she had heard, from Phoenix no less.

"Sorry, I'd rather see you dead."

She didn't want to accept what she had heard, but she could tell he had meant it.

His image faded away, and she was left all alone in the unforgiving cold of the temple on the mountain. A chill ran up her back, a chill very similar to what she had felt from the man she had once loved.

...

_Ghost - Indigo Girls_

Yes, it was definitely days like these that Mia yearned for something, or rather, someone, that was long gone.

It seemed like just yesterday that Mia began that pensive relationship with her coworker Diego. He was never the kind of guy she saw herself with, dark and dangerous like a secret, but she found herself falling for him all the same. And she always wondered what it was about her that Diego seemed to love, but he loved her all the same. She knew this even in the infancy of their relationship, and even when their relationship came to its tragic end at only six months. She loved him, and he loved her.

She loved him still.

...

_Gyakuten Kenji The Great Revival 2009 – Gyakuten Kenji Orchestra_

The fragrant aroma of earl grey filled Edgeworth's office. He was enjoying a relaxing moment to himself, sitting on the lavish sofa and sipping his favorite tea.

He took a ginger sip, being careful not to burn himself. The steam stung his nose at first, but the full flavor of the tea overtook his senses and he sighed.

"It's not every day I get a chance to sit by myself," he remarked quietly. He looked around shrewdly.

"Yes, it's not every day I get some peace and quiet," he added. He whipped around to the window, where only the blue sky could be seen.

He sighed, and sat back on his couch.

The door to his office flung open with a bang, and Edgeworth nearly spilled his tea all over himself.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay yelled. "There's investigative work to be done!"

With a swish of her scarf, she grabbed Edgeworth by his cravat and dragged him haplessly out of his office, his howl of "NNNNGHOOOOH!" heard all the way down the hallway.

...

_Phoenix Wright Objection! - Gyakuten Meets Orchestra_

Phoenix gazed wistfully upon the empty courtroom.

He stood by the desk that he and Maya stood behind many a time before, running his hand along the top.

Even now, he could hear his own voice echo through the hall. He could hear not just his own voice, but the voices of those he faced in court before, prosecutors and witnesses alike.

He took a deep breath.

"Objection!"

...

_Shiny Moon - Toshihiko Seki_

"Done. Finally."

Edgeworth gathered his papers and left them on the desk stacked in a neat pile.

He grabbed his overcoat from the coat rack he kept in his office and shrugged it on his shoulders. With one swift motion he grabbed his keys, turned the light off, and closed the door behind him.

He headed down to his car, bringing it to life with the turn of his key, and sped off, back to his home so he could get some well-deserved sleep.

He was tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited for the red light to turn green when he spotted a familiarly spiky silhouette crossing the street. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Wright!" he called. "What are you doing out so late?"

The shadow-cast figure held up a grocery bag.

"Working late, naturally," he responded.

"Get in," Edgeworth said to him. "I'll drive you back."

Phoenix was only so eager to comply.

Edgeworth sped off again, headed instead to Wright and Co. Law Office.

"Hey," Phoenix spoke suddenly, "check out the moon."

Edgeworth bent over the steering wheel and looked at the moon, glowing gold and full.

"That's a harvest moon, if I'm not mistaken," he remarked.

"Huh, cool."

"...Is that all?"

"...Yeah."

…

**AN: Yes, I've done one of these before, but now I have much better music.**

**And I actually managed to stay within the limit of the song for the most part.**

**I'll get around to working on my other fics. Eventually.**


End file.
